An Interesting Night
by asukandshinji
Summary: The night of the school dance, Ben is driving around in his car and meets the most unlikly person. Ben X Gwen My first first-person story. So please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** This is my time writing something in first person, so be easy on the reviews; also if you don't like Ben/Gwen relationship, then you shouldn't read this story.

Other then that let's set the setting: Both Ben and Gwen are 18 in this story and it takes place the night of the school dance. Right now Ben is driving his car that he got for his 17th birthday. (The car is a red 2005 Audi R8. He chip in for it and so did his parents.)

If you want to see a picture of the car, here is a link:  
http://asukandshinji(.)deviantart(.)com/art/Audi-R8-120420667

(Just copy and paste it in the address bar and remove the parenthesis and the link should work)

* * *

On with the story:

An Interesting Night

I know tonight is the school dance but I am not in the mood for it. I thought the only way I could get her out of my mind was to take a drive but now it is the only thing I can think of. I am driving down a stretch of road near the school when I see a girl walking down the road. The reason I know it is a girl is because she is wearing a very nice dress that is the color white. I pull up next to her and am shock to see it is Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, would you like a ride home?"

She hears my voice and looks in the window. "Hey Ben, yeah I would and nice car."

I press the door unlock and she opens the door. She gets in the car and sits down. As I am driving down the road Gwen decides to start a conversation. "When did you get a car?"

"My parents helped me get one as a 17th birthday gift but I paid for some of it also."

"Wow, its nice and why weren't you at the dance?"  
I had a funny feeling a question like this was going to come. So I bucked down and answered it. "Julie and I broke up a week before the dance and I heard she got another date to it so that is why I didn't go."

"Oh I see, sorry for asking."

"It's okay, you didn't know and why where you walking down the side of the street."

I take a quick look at her and see her take a deep breath. I also notice she is a little sad so maybe I shouldn't have asked that particular question. Then Gwen decides to speak.

"I went to the dance with Kevin since we finally were able to go to one without something big happening, but it was a complete failure. When we got to the dance, Kevin instantly recognized some people and ran over to then to talk to them. I let him talk to them thinking it would only take him a couple of minutes but after an hour, I got up and left the dance."

"I see, sorry for asking."

"It's…okay."

I can tell it is not okay because that brief pause I heard Gwen sniff and when I looked at her I saw her crying. Seeing her sad made me sad so I decided to make it up to her. Instead of making the normal right towards our houses I made a left up another street.

"Where are we going?"  
"You sound like you need cheered up, so I thought I take you to my favorite place."

After about 10 minutes I stop the car. "Okay Gwen, get out of the car but close your eyes."

Gwen gets out of the car and closes her eyes. I get out of the car and walk her over to a bench and sit her down on it. "Okay, open them."

She opens her eyes and is shock by the view. She was able to see the entire neighborhood and most of the town. "Oh wow, how did find this place."

"Sometimes I like to go exploring when I have nothing to do and one day I found this spot."

"Amazing, does anyone else know about it."

"Actually you are the first person I showed it too."

"Really, that makes me very happy Ben, thank you."

"You're welcome Gwen."

I am now slightly taller then her but I like to slouch more. This gives Gwen the opportunity to put her head on my shoulder. This makes me blush a little but soon after she puts it there she pulls it back up. "I'm sorry Ben; I shouldn't have put my head there."

"Actually I didn't mind it at all."

"Really?"  
I noticed she has turned towards me and I turn towards her. It's a full moon tonight and makes the moment even more perfect because it is outlining all of her features, including her eyes and her lips to features about her that I think have improved since the time when we would travel with grandpa. I just continue staring at Gwen not saying anything until she speaks.

"Ben, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine; I just can't believe how beautiful you have become."

This time she blushes and I can't believe what I just said. I called my cousin beautiful, but it true she is. She is a lot better looking then Julie.

"Oh wow, Ben, I am surprised you said that to me."

Before I said another word my body moved closer to hers and I kissed her on the lips. I wasn't sure what Gwen would do but soon she wraps her arms around my neck, straddled me and kissed me back. The kiss was slow and gentle at first but soon became very hot. I started to slide my arms around her and ran my hands all over her amazing body. Soon the kiss ends and Gwen sits down beside me.

"Wow, Ben that was amazing, I am surprised Julie left you."

"Actually, Julie and I never kissed, that was my first kiss," I said, a blush covering my face.

"Really, because it felt like you've done it before."

"Nope, first time, cross my heart and hope to die."

"Well if anyone finds out we did kiss, I will kill you, got it."

"Uh-huh." I said, after a big gulp.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know, I guess I felt this overwhelming desire to do it."

Now it is Gwen turns to blush. "Really and why would you want to kiss your cousin like that?"

"Remember how earlier I said you were beautiful."

"Uh-huh"

"I lied; I think you're gorgeous and any guy who doesn't pay attention to you is a fool."

"Oh wow."

I think I am telling Gwen way too much about how I feel about her. I think I should take her home before one thing leads to another.

"Come on Gwen, let's go home; it pretty late."

As I walk over to the car I feel Gwen behind and when I turn around she has me against my car. "Um…Gwen?"

"Ben, please, answer me one more question?"  
"Okay."

"Do you love me?"

This is what I was avoiding but I thought I mind as well answer it. "Yes Gwen, I truly love you. I have ever since we were little."

"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

"But I do, I care about you also."

"Really?"

"Of course you dummy and reason I dated Kevin is so I would stop thinking about you."

At that point I was lost for words, not in the fact that Gwen liked me but in the fact of what she just told me. "Ben…Ben…are you okay?"

"Yeah, what you told me about Kevin is the same reason why I went out with Julie."

Gwen smiles and came toward me, stood between my legs, and clamped her hands around my neck. She kisses me on the lips and I kiss her back. During the kiss, she removes her hands from my neck and starts pulling my black shirt up. I immediately stop the kiss. "Ben, why did you stop?"

"You were removing my shirt."

"Yeah, I know I want to show you just how much I care about you."

"You mean going all the way?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Are you sure you want too and right here?"

"Wow, Ben you truly care about me and yes to both of those questions?"

Gwen removes my shirt and after she is done I remove my shoes and socks. Next I remove my pants and boxers reveling my erect member to her. Gwen smiles at the fact that I am already hard and did a slow, sexy striptease complete with bumps and grinds that almost made me explode. She reached back, unzips her dress, let it side off her shoulder and fall to the ground. Then she hooked her thumbs in her panties and pulls them down. She came toward me, stood between my legs, and clamped her hands around my neck and kisses me again. The kiss was slow and gentle at first. As I slid my arms around her and ran my hands all over her hot body, the kiss became more urgent. I was already close to my limit, so I traded places with her. Now she is sitting on my car with her legs spread open. "Okay, Ben I am all yours."  
Gwen held my cock and guided me home. I push it in and soon reach her barrier. I break it and tears start running down her eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you Gwen."

"It okay, Ben, just kiss me."

I get closes to her and kiss her and during the kiss I began rapidly pumping in and out of her, pushing her to the limit with each powerful thrust. She was writhing under me and begging me not to stop. I kept at it until I felt her muscles tighten around my cock and we both cried out our releases. We were breathing hard, drenched in sweat and ready for more.

"To bad your parents are home or we could have some more fun."

She sees me smiling. "What?"

"Actually my parents are away on a trip. They wanted me to come but I didn't want to."

"How long are they going to be gone for?"

"Until Monday afternoon."

"What did they say about company?"

"Very little, but no parties."

"Perfect," she said with a smile. "Let's go to your house and don't worry about my parents I told them I would be spending the night at Kevin's."

"Okay."

We get off the car and put our clothes on. Then we get inside and I drive towards my house.

Four Hours later:

I was fast asleep but I hear my cell phone go off. I get out of my bed and walk over to my pants and pull out my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Ben is that you?"

"Kevin?"  
"Yeah, it's me, have you seen Gwen."

"She at my house asleep in my bed."

"You two didn't, did you?"

"Kevin, that gross. Why would we, were cousins? Why do you want to know where Gwen is?"  
"She left me a voice mail on my phone saying were done and I want to know if she is telling the truth."

"She is."

"How do you know?"

"Simple when she came to my house she was crying and said she never wanted to see you again. I told her that will be hard because we work with him. So she said she would never date you again because you made her experience at the dance bad."

By now I am sitting back on my bed. "Oh I see; well then I am sorry I called you, good bye."

I hang up the phone and before I lay down I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I also feel a pair of C-cup breast against my back. "What are you doing up, lover?"

"Phone call"

"From who?"

"Kevin about the message you left him."

"I see and you didn't tell him about us, right?"

"Of course not, I am not that stupid."

"Come on Ben, I was teasing you like I use to do when we young."

"Oh yeah, now I get it. You're such a jokester and I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said as her hand begins to explore down my chest until she stops at my cock.

"Oh my, your hard again"

I turn around pinning her onto the bed with me on top. "With a body like yours that will happen."

"I am glad I have that effect on you."

"You always will."

I kiss her on the lips and she kisses me back and after the kiss she looks at me funny. "What's wrong?"

"Can I be on top?"

"Of course" I say with a smile as I flip us back over.

She positions herself about me and goes down. As the sun comes up I have a funny felling we won't be getting out of bed.

* * *

Tell me what you think.

Just remember this is my first time writing a first person story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** I decided to add a couple more chapters to this story. Besides this one there will be one more. This chapter may surprise some of you but everything will become clear in the last chapter. So please read, review & enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Gwen opens her eyes and looks around. She is surprised that she is in her room. She thought, 'What the? I thought I was spending the weekend at Ben's house.'

She gets out of bed and walks over to the bathroom. She removes her clothes and starts to take a shower. As she is taking a shower she thought, 'Was it really a dream; but it all felt so real and so good…AHHH."

She feels herself getting wet and she thought, 'Oh wow, I can't believe this is happening to me; maybe I should call Ben and get the facts straight.'

Soon she finishes her shower and dries off. She puts her hair up in a pony tail and then she puts on a red shirt with a black tang top on over it, blue pants, and a pair of shoes. She finds her cell, flips it open and dials Ben's number. Soon she hears, "Hello?"

"Hey Ben, it's Gwen; I'm calling because I have something to ask you." Gwen replied when she heard Ben's voice.

"What your question, Gwen?" Ben replies.

"I was wondering if I was over at your house at all during the weekend." Gwen said.

"Nope, you went to the dance with Kevin and I went to the same dance also with Julie." Ben said.

'So my encounter with Ben was a dream.' Gwen thought.

"Speaking of Kevin me and him will be there in about 10 minutes to pick you up." Ben said, interrupting her thought process.

"Really, why!?" Gwen said a little shocked.

"Grandpa just called me before you called and told me to meet him at the old abandoned warehouse just outside of town for a secret meeting. He said he wanted you and Kevin there also." Ben explained.

"Alright, see you when I get here." Gwen said and closes her phone.

In about 10 minutes she hears a horn honk and she looks out the window and sees Kevin's brand new car. It not really brand new, it is the same model as his old one. Gwen is surprise to see a car that looks like his last one. Gwen walks out to the car and sees Ben in the back sitting next to Julie and Ship is on Julie's lap sleeping.

"Why is Julie here?" Gwen asked surprised to see her.

"I forgot to tell you, Grandpa wanted her to come along too." Ben said.

"I see and Kevin, how did you get a new car so fast?" Gwen asks as she sat down on the passenger seat.

"I have a special garage where I keep all my alien tech and when I put my car on auto-drive my garage activated and made me a brand new car." Kevin explains as he drives off.

"Too cool." Gwen said.

Kevin backs the car out of the driveway and drives off. In a matter of 20 minute they are at the area Grandpa Max wanted to see them. He is standing outside of it and directs Kevin over to a certain spot. Kevin drives over to that spot and stops the car. Grandpa Max pulls out a remote and presses a button. Soon the area where Kevin has stopped starts to move down. Kevin, Gwen, Ben and Julie get out of the Car and Ben said, "What is this Grandpa."

"The old abandoned warehouse is just a decoy. The real place where we are meeting is a secret Plummer's Headquarters that is underneath it." Grandpa Max said with a smile.

Soon the lift stops and they walk over to a giant computer screen. Max said, "I know you four have had time off but now we have to get down to business. This computer in front of us is very special. It tells me when something wrong is happening in the universe. It was going off a lot earlier this month."

"And we all know why." Ben said.

"Yes we do Ben, but that is not the point. What is important; is the fact that two days ago a signal went off that was way bigger that anything I could ever believe." Grandpa Max said, sounding a little worried.

"How bad could it be?" Gwen asked with curiosity because this is the first time in a long time he has sounded worried.

"What the compute picked up is a tear in the Null Void." Grandpa Max explained.

"That's impossible and why would there be a tear in the Null Void…unless someone is trying to get someone…" Kevin stated.

"Vilgax; someone must be trying to release him!" Ben shouted out interrupting Kevin.

"Who is Vilgax?" Asked Julie.

"He is an evil villain I defeated five years ago." Ben said.

"There is something I don't understand." Gwen said.

"What?" Grandpa Max asked.

"Like Ben said he defeated Vilgax with Waybig by throwing him into space; why would Vilgax be coming out of the Null Void?" Gwen asked.

"Simple; those five years you and Ben had off I was out searching for him with a couple of my old Plummer buddies. We found Vilgax, defeated him and sent him into the null void." Grandpa Max explained.

"Grandpa, do you have the coordinates of that planet?" Ben asked

"Here they are." Grandpa Max said as he handed Ben a piece of paper.

"You already have a plan?" Kevin asked

"Yep; Ship is going to fly us to that planet. When we get there we will defeat Vilgax and send him back through the way he came out of the Null Void." Ben explained

"Not bad." Kevin said a little shocked.

"What, I going to have you two come up with all the plans." Ben said

"I want to come along." Julie said

"I don't want you to. I will be too worried about your safety." Ben said

"Don't worry I'll have Ship by me. He will protect me, right Ship?" Julie said.

"Ship…ship." Ship said jumping up and down.

"Okay then, follow me to the launch bay." Grandpa Max said as he begins to walk in another direction.

They walk over to this large area full of different types of spaceship. Julie said, "Okay Ship, show them a real spaceship."

She throws him up into the air and he transforms in the ship that he always transforms into. The back opens and Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin get in. The sit down and Ben feeds the piece of paper into Ship database. Ship takes off at amazing speed and soon they are out in space. As soon as they get out in space Ship adjust the gravity so if anyone wants to they can walk around. Gwen gets up and walks towards the back of the ship and sits down; she beings to think about stuff. 'Man that was one interesting dream I had. It felt so real too. I guess Ben doesn't have any feeling for me at all. I saw how much he cared about Julie so that must mean he cares about her more then me.'

Gwen is so lost in though, she doesn't even see Ben getting closer to her and sitting down next to her. He said, "Are you okay, Gwen?"

Gwen jumps a little and said, "Yeah, I'm fine and you scared me a little. I was just lost in thought."

"About what?" Ben asks, slightly curious.

"Nothing I can tell you, it's a little personal and you would be shocked by it anyways." Gwen said.

"I see; then I won't ask anything else." Ben said with a smile.

'Wow, that what I like about him. He doesn't get in other people business unless they want him to.' Gwen thought smiling back.

"Where's Kevin?" Gwen asks.

"Still sitting in his seat; I think he feel asleep or something." Ben answered.

"And Julie?" Gwen asks.

"Listening to her iPod and I saw she didn't want to be interrupted so I looked around for you and saw you sitting her all by yourself and I wondered what was up." Ben answered and explained.

"I see." Gwen said.

All the sudden Kevin said, "Heads up people; we are nearing the planet."

Gwen and Ben rush back to there seats and sit down. Soon Ship flies down to a baron red planet and lands. The back doors open and everyone is surprise by how the conditions are the exact same as earth. Ben looks at the paper and said, "Grandpa wrote something on the paper that said, 'This may surprise you but the planet conditions is just like earth so you won't need space suits.' Huh…what are the odds?"

Ship transforms back into its alien form and jumps into Julie arms ready to protect her. Kevin pulls out a little device that he brought with him and said, "This device registers power readings so we can find the location of the machine that put the tear in the Null Void."

They start walking and in about five minute reach a machine that looks like a Null Void Generator.

"I'm guessing this is it." Kevin said.

"Looks like it, but where is Vilgax?" Ben asks.

"Not sure, but everyone spread out and look around, if you find him give off a signal saying you have." Kevin said.

Everyone begins walking around, but what they don't know is while Vilgax has been in the Null Void; he has acquired some very nice tech. One thing he has is something that is making him invisible and right now he is looking at Gwen. He is also holding something and then throws it at Gwen. The item materializes and looks like a Trident and Gwen instantly sees it and puts up one of her pink shield but the Trident goes right threw it. Gwen said, "Someone help me!"

Ben hears this and with lighting quick speed runs over and pushes her out of the way. Gwen hits the ground hard and soon gets back up. She looks over at Ben and notices he is still on the ground but not moving. She runs over to him and turns him over. What she sees shocks her; the Trident is sticking into Ben. Ben looks at Gwen and said, "You're not hurt right."

Gwen shakes her head 'no' and said, "Why did you do that?"

"People do crazy things when they are in love." Ben said trying to make a smile.

"What did you say?" Gwen asked almost shocked by what she heard.

"Let me make it easier to understand…I love you and I never want to see you get hurt." Ben said.

"But why were you going out with Julie if you loved me?" Gwen asked, tears running down her face.

"Simple, if anyone found out, they would be grossed out by it." Ben said.

"I see and please hold on Ben." Gwen said still crying.

Soon Ben's eyes close, just as Kevin and Julie get to them. Kevin recognize the Trident and said, "Oh my, the Mythical Forest Trident."

"Are you okay Ben?" Julie said as she bent down next to Ben.

"Julie, Ben can't hear you." Gwen said with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Julie said starting to cry.

"He died saving me from that Trident." Gwen said still crying.

"Ben Tennyson is so predictable that why he was so easy to take down." A mysterious voice said.

"I know that voice…where are you Vilgax?" Gwen said as she stands up, hands glowing pink as she begins to look around.

Vilgax became visible and said, "Here I am and I knew Ben would protect you. I did a little research before I came back and found out Ben really cares about Gwen. So now I can extract the Omnitrix and claim it as my own."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Another voice said.

Everyone turns around and see a holographic image of Azmuth coming out of the watch. Vilgax said, "Azmuth why are you appearing?"

"Simple, when you killed Ben, you activated the Omnitrix's hidden program that I added, when Ben brought the watch to me to get fixed. It goes like this; whenever the user of the Omnitrix is killed the Omnitrix goes into an auto self-destruct code. Luckily Ben isn't on earth because the explosion is the size of the planet the watch is on. If it had been on earth I would immediately appear and stop it. Sorry Gwen, but once the watch goes into auto self-destruct mode the user can not be removed. Just to let you know you have one minute to get off the planet." Azmuth explains.

Julie stands up and said, "Ship attack mode."

Ship appears in front of her and turns into a tri-rocket launcher. It fires all three rockets. One hit a space ship hidden behind a rock and another hit and vaporizes a group of Vilgax's troops. The last hits Vilgax sending him backwards.

"There you have no way off this planet except back through into the Null Void." Julie said with a smile.

"Damn it." Vilgax said as he headed towards the Null Void generator.

Ship then transforms into his Ship mode. Kevin picks up Gwen because she has collapsed to the ground due to shock and carries her onto the ship. Julie gets in and Ship launches into the sky. Soon it is far enough away from the planet. Gwen looks out the window just as the planet blows up.

"BEN……………………!!!!!" She screams out and then she closes her eyes and begins to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

Yeah; I know it strange seeing one of these after the chapter is uploaded but I just want to say that this story is almost done. There will be probably one or two more chapters and then I am starting my next project; a Pokemon Story featuring Ash and Cynthia. A couple that is rarely seen on this website. So other then that enjoy the chapter and I'm not sure when Chapter 4 will be out.**  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Gwen opens her eyes and realizes she is in Ben's room lying in Ben's Bed. She looks to her left and sees Ben sound asleep. 'Wow, I thought for sure I would wake him up but I need him up right now.'

She notices he turns over and is now lying on his back; so she gets on top of him and kisses him.

Ben's eyes immediately open but then they close as he gets into the kiss and he also wraps his arms around her. Meanwhile Gwen can feel him getting hard and smiles. So they break the kiss and Ben said, "Wow Gwen, what a wake-up and is something wrong?"

Gwen gets off of him and lies down on her side away facing away from him and says, "Yeah, kind of."

Ben gets closer to her and starts stroking her shoulder and placing light kisses down her back. "Care to tell me," he replies.

"Last night I had a dream that scared me. What happened between us never happened and we were still with Kevin and Julie respectively. Also Vilgax came back and you got killed trying to rescue me." Gwen was saying and Ben could tell she didn't sound all too happy.

Ben immediately grabs hold of her, puts her on her back, gets on top of her and smiles. "Trust me babe; I'm not going anywhere. We're together and that is how it is going to stay."

Gwen smiles and says, "Good; plus I feel something poking me…I guess being on top does something to you."

Ben rubs the back of his head, smiles and said, "You have that effect on be babe; you are the pretty girl on the planet…way cuter then Julie."

Gwen smile gets bigger and said, "Prove it Ben; I'm hungry but not for food."

"You got it." Ben says immediately getting intimate with her.

An hour later both teens are lying on the bed all sweaty. "Wow…Ben, you were amazing."

Ben smiles and says, "It's all you Gwen; you make me preform my best."

Gwen gets off the bed and walks over to the bathroom. She looks back at Ben, smiles and said, "You coming or what?"

Ben gets up and runs in after her.

After an extremely long shower they go downstairs and Ben makes breakfast for both of them, pancakes and eggs. As they are eating Ben's phone goes off. He walks over to it, looks over at the caller I.D. and sees that it is Kevin. He opens his phone and said, "Hey Kevin, what's up?"

"Oh good, you're up; is Gwen still with you?"

"Of course she is; it's only been one night, there is no way I am letting her walk home alone."

"Well; I'll be there in 30 minutes with Julie and Ship; your Grandpa wants to talk to us about something."

"Okay, see you soon."

He hangs up the phone and says, "Kevin and Julie are on their way over they will be here in 30 minutes."

"Okay." Gwen says and Ben can tell she lets out a big sigh.

"Are u okay?"

"It will be kind of hard working with Kevin even though we broke up yesterday."

"You'll be fine and trust me I'll be with you also."

Gwen smiles and Ben walks over to her and gives her kiss on the lips that she deepens and soon they fall onto the floor. They get lost in the time because soon they hear a car horn; followed by both of them saying crap!

They get up, get their shoes on and walk out the front door. Ben locks the door and they get into Kevin car. They don't even notice the fact that both of them are sitting in the back while Kevin and Julie are sitting up front; which they don't mind.

Soon the car stops in front of Mr. Smoothy and Ben says, "Why are we here?"

"You'll see," says a smiling Kevin.

All the sudden the car disappears and reappears at a Space Station in outer space. Everyone gets out of the car and Grandpa Max walks over to them and said, "Welcome to Plummer H.Q."

"Dam, this place is amazing Grandpa; how longs it been here?" Ben asks.

"Not very long it was severely damaged during Highbreed invasion but we've got it up and running as a base and a deep space tracker and that is why I have called you up here. We picked up something not too long ago that is just not good."

"What is it Grandpa?" Gwen asks with a little concern.

"We picked up a Null Void Generator and I know you're going to ask what is so bad about that but the fact is the person who is coming out of it."

"I'm afraid to ask, who?" Ben said.

"Vilgax and I know you through him into the dark void of space last time you fought him but while you were taking on the Highbreed a bunch of men and I went and found him and sent him to the null void." Max explains.

"Who's Vilgax?" Julie said completely clueless.

"One bad dude and that's all you need to know." Ben said with a smile.

Off to the side Gwen is looking away and is worried. 'Oh man this is just like my dream, some parts are different like this space base but Vilgax is still main boss.'

"Are you okay, Gwen?" She hears Ben ask her.

Gwen smiles and said, "Yeah, don't worry."

'Yeah, but I am.' Ben thought seeing her expression.

"Okay you three need a ship; we have some in the docking bay." Grandpa Max said pointing to an area.

"Actually four of us and ship here can transform into the perfect one plus I'm coming with. Don't worry he'll protect me." Julie said with a smile and a resounding "Ship! Ship!" Coming from the small alien in her hands.

They walk over to the docking bay and Ship transforms into the battle cruiser they used in the Highbreed war. Grandpa Max hands Julie a piece of paper and said, "Enter these coordinates and Ship should take you to the planet the Null Void Generator is on."

Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie get into Ship and door closes; the docking bay door opens and ship flies out. Julie imputes the coordinates and Ship picks up speed.

Halfway through the trip Gwen gets up and walks to the back of Ship. She says, "Ship I want some alone time can u block me off."

"Ship" it says and a wall comes down.

After a while Ben notices this and walks over to the wall and said, "Ship let me see her, please."

"Ship, ship," it says meaning no way.

"It okay Ship let him back." They hear Gwen sadly say and a door open and Ben walks over to Gwen, sits down next to her and says "What's wrong?"

"Back on the Space Station when u asked me if I was okay, I wasn't. That entire scenario played out like my dream. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you again." Gwen said tears coming out of her eyes because she has been crying ever since she came back here.

Ben hugs her and Gwen immediately stops crying and he says, "Trust me, I'm and not leaving, I love you more than anything and I will make sure this goes smoothly."

Gwen smiles and looks at Ben and soon they are caught in another passionate lip lock.

Meanwhile near the front of the ship, Julie says, "I wonder what they are talking about."

"Not sure, but I have a funny feeling those two are closer then we think." Kevin says with a smile.

All the sudden Ship swerves missing an asteroid by near inches; "Whoa, you okay, Ship?"

"Ship, ship"

"He seems a little distracted to me." Kevin says with a smile.

"Ship, pay attention to your flying and whatever Gwen and Ben are doing don't worry about it." Julie said sounding a little mad.

Kevin puts his hand on her leg and said, "Be nice to him babe, he doing his best."

"Careful Kevin; that is one secret I don't want Ben and Gwen finding out about." Julie says with a smile.

Back inside the close off room Ben had to comfort Gwen again so she is lying on her back with her shirt hiked up and Ben is playing around with her C-cup chest; which is causing her to moan quite a lot. Ben smiles and said, "Huh, so you're pretty sensitive around your chest area."

"Shut up and keep doing what you are doing it feels amazing." Gwen says with a smile. Then she says "Your always pleasing me, I want to return the favor."

"How," Ben asks quite surprised.

"First get off me and sit down." Gwen says with a smile.

After Ben sits down on the bench; Gwen gets on her knees and grabs the zipper of his pants with her teeth and pulls it down. Then she pulls his pants and boxers down and out pops his erect dick.

"Oh man, Ben Jr. is hard and happy to see me." Gwen says licking her lips.

"I can't help Gwen you have such an amazing…AHHH!" Ben can't finish because Gwen starts licking his dick up and down. Then she licks the tip and soon starts putting it in her mouth. Then she starts moving her mouth back and forth. "AHHHH…Gwen that feels amazing; I can't believe we never did this."

"Did Julie ever do this for you?" Gwen asks as she takes it out of her mouth and continues licking his shaft and ball.

"Nope…Julie and I never had sex. Last night was my first time." Ben says blushing a little.

"Oh my, because it was my first time to; but you were so good." She asks as she continues to lick him.

"Well…like I said before you make me preform at my best." Ben says, making Gwen blush and immediately putting her mouth back on his cock. She continues moving up and down. Soon Ben grabs hold of her head and begins moving his cock back and forth very fast. "AHHHH…Gwen, I'm cumming soon."

Soon Gwen feels it entering her throat and she gulps it all down. Ben lets go of her head and said, "Sorry, Gwen I got caught up in the moment."

"It okay, plus your cum is so good." She says with a smile and surprise Ben by putting his cock in between her tits. "Oh wow, a titty-fuck. You're the best Gwen."

Gwen smiles and begins moving her breast up and down and after a little while Ben said, "Oh crap, I'm already cumming."

Gwen puts her mouth on his cock and catches all the cum and gulps it down again.

She smiles at Ben and said, "Maybe we should fuck to while we're at it."

All the sudden they hear; "You two better be done soon we are landing on the planet soon."

"Crap!" Both of them say.

Ben pulls up his boxers and pants and Gwen pulls down her shirt. The wall disappears and Julie looks at them and said, "Ship almost crashed into an asteroid because of you two."

"Sorry," said Gwen, "It was my fault; Ben was helping me with a problem."

"Sure; Ben was helping you in his own special way" Says a kind of mad Julie.

Ben and Gwen both gulp and the back doors on ship open. The four of them walk out onto the planet and Ship transforms into his alien form and lands in Julie's Arms. Before anyone can say anything Ben hits his Omnitrix and instantly transforms into 2 Aliens.

First is rather tall Grey Alien with black and white armor and the other is a small white Alien wearing black pants. The tall Grey one says, "Brains"

The little white one said, "Brawn"

"Too cool, Ben; what happened to your originals?" Gwen asks looking at his two new Aliens.

"After the Highbreed war my Omnitrix reset on me; so I lost all of them and gain 10 news ones. These two are one of them." Brain says with a smile.

"Wow…two aliens for the price of one…nice Ben." Kevin says with a smile.

"I'll stay with Gwen; Brain looks for the Null Void Generator and Kevin and Julie be on the lookout for Vilgax and remember is nothing but bad news." Brawn said as he gets close to Gwen.

Almost instantly Brain disappears and everyone but Brawn's mouth drops open. "Yeah another thing that alien can do. He'll appear later, trust me" Brawn said; the smile on his face getting bigger and bigger.

After a little while Ben & Gwen have no luck in finding the Generator. All the sudden Gwen goes stiff and said, "He's close."

Brawn turns around and said, "Actually he is right behind us."

"Damn; thought I could sneak up behind and end Tennyson's life and get the Omnitrix. Now stand aside shrimp and let the big kids fight."

"Shrimp? SHRIMP!"

Gwen immediately put up a wall of mana.

WHAM!

…

…

CRASH!

Vilgax was thirty feet away embedded into a wall. 'Wow, Brawn is tougher then he looks.'

Vilgax lands on the ground and gets up. 'Not to self; don't make fun of that one's size. Now…time to crush him because no one makes a fool of me.'

Vilgax's arms expand and he charges at Brawn. He sends a punch at Brawn but Brawn puts both of his arms up and blocks the punch. What surprise everyone is the fact that he doesn't move. 'What that?' Though Vilgax.

Brawn smiles and said, "If that's all you got you are in trouble."

Brawn starts hitting him with left and right that he has trouble avoiding.

Meanwhile Gwen communicator goes off and it said, "Gwen; nothing going on over here how about you?"

Gwen smiles and said, "Ben's Alien Brawn is fighting Vilgax right now."

"Does he need help?" Asks Kevin

"Nope; it's pretty much one sided and Ben's winning." Gwen said enjoying the fight.

"Okay then; I want to see; we are heading to your location." Said Kevin before the signal cuts out

Five minutes later; Julie, Kevin and Ship are all watching the fight behind the mana barrier.

Meanwhile Brawn is having a telepathic conversation with Brain; 'You ready yet, Brain?'

'Oh…I've been ready. I'm just enjoying watching Vilgax get his ass whoop. Once the other person arrives we execute the plan.' Brain replies watching from an area completely hidden.

Once Vilgax is far enough away from Ben he said, "Psyphon; bring me my weapon."

A black and grey alien appear carrying a trident. 'The trident from my dream…oh no.' Though Gwen a little nervous

Soon as Vilgax and Psyphon are next to each other Brain next to Brawn and said, "Hey Vilgax…catch."

He throws Vilgax a small back medal box and then him and Brawn jump behind Gwen's mana barrier.

Vilgax catches it and almost immediately him and Psyphon are sucked inside it. As he is being sucked inside it you can hear him saying, "Curse you Tennyson!"

After he is gone Brain said, "You got to love Infinity Cubes."

Kevin said, "Wait…Infinity Cubes!"

"What's an Infinity Cubes?" Gwen said, shocked that Kevin know what Ben is talking about.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you just locked Vilgax and Psyphon in a never ending Puzzle Prison." Kevin said with a bit of shocked.

Brain nods his head and Kevin said, "How did you make one? They are very hard to make?"

"I made using parts from the Null Void Generator." Brain says with a smile.

"Damn!" Kevin replies as Brain and Brawn disappear revealing Ben Tennyson.

"Told you my new aliens were good;" Ben says with a smile.

He walks over to the cube and picks it up and said, "Come on let's head home there nothing left to do on this planet now."

"I couldn't agree more." Said a finally talking Julie because she was getting over the shock of the battle and the cube, "Ship; can you do the honors."

"Ship! Ship!" Said the alien as it transformed into the battle cruiser.

They all got in and Ship rocketed off into the air and zoomed back to the Plummer H.Q.

Ben and Gwen once again had their private time behind a wall and this time went all the way. This almost made Ship crash into another asteroid. Julie was getting mad; she quietly said, "Ship, record what they are doing."

The little alien eye nodded and Kevin said, "That pretty mean."

"Nope; blackmail for later. I am sick of the them making us almost crash." Julie says with a smile.

Soon they are back at Plummer H.Q. and Grandpa Max greets them and said, "I'm guessing it went find."

Ben tosses him a box and he is shocked. "An Infinity Cube; he's trap in this?"

"Yep; one of my aliens made it." Ben said with a smile.

"Very nice work and just to let you know we teleported your car up here also Ben because you four have the rest of the day off." Grandpa Max said pointing to Kevin and Ben's cars.

Gwen and Ben rush over to Ben's car and hop. Soon the car disappears.

"Is there something going on between those two?" Grandpa Max said; a little surprise to see Ben and Gwen leaving together.

"I think those two might be a couple," Julie says with a smile.

Meanwhile back down on Earth Ben and Gwen are at Ben's secret spot and they are kissing. After the kiss is over Gwen said, "I was worried when he got the lance; that's what killed you in my dream."

"Ah…I see and don't worry Gwen; I'm not going anywhere." Ben said with a smile as he leans in and captures her lips again.

During the kiss both of them hear "And here I thought my Granddaughter was in trouble."

They stop the kiss and look in the direction the voice is coming from and both of their mouths drop open.


End file.
